


Healing yourself is connected with healing others (The Mansion, Part 5)

by drarryisgreen



Series: The Mansion [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Stalker!Merlin, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin barely gets any sleep and stumbles upon more shocking things. Stalker!Merlin strikes again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing yourself is connected with healing others (The Mansion, Part 5)

The first thing Merlin realised after he returned to his room from his brief encounter with Lancelot was that Arthur hadn’t spoken at all. Initially, Merlin was so stunned by the revelation that Arthur shagged blokes that he didn’t account for anything else. Now, looking back, as he stared at the darkness from his bed, Merlin replayed the encounter in his head over and over again.  
  
Arthur never brought a girl out in the open like that. The only time he’d gotten caught was when Merlin had interrupted them in his room. Arthur had always been too careful with girls. Why did he make an exception for Lance? Sure a bloke in the kitchen at four in the morning wasn’t a big deal--if he had been dressed. But Lance had no trousers on; he had his legs wrapped around Arthur’s waist. It was almost as though they were begging to get caught.  
  
Did Arthur want to be seen? And if so, then by whom? Did he want Uther to catch them or Merlin? Why would Arthur care if Merlin saw him snogging a bloke? Why did Arthur glare at Lance when Merlin asked how he knew who Merlin was?  
  
What was Arthur hiding?  
  
So many questions. Merlin’s head was spinning. He tried to roll over and fall asleep but the alarm rang and it was six o’clock and time for him to wake up. Merlin was starting his volunteer work at the hospital today and his first shift was with Gaius. Merlin groaned. He could hear Gaius’ words now. _“Your problems are insignificant compared to the healing you provide for those in need.”_  
  
It was going to be a very long day.

-*-*-*-*-

  
  
Five hours later, Merlin felt like he was in need of a healing himself. His feet hurt, and his back ached, but he wouldn’t dare complain. Not to Gaius, unless he was in the mood of getting lectured.  
  
He sat in the staff break room eating a sandwich when he saw a familiar blond walk past the door. Merlin stood up and ran out. He saw the back of the bloke and confirmed, it _was_ Arthur--where was he going? He cautiously followed Arthur to the lifts and watched him enter--the doors closing behind him. He looked at the digital marker and the numbers stopped at “5,” Arthur was headed to the fifth level.  
  
What was on the fifth level?  
  
Merlin checked the hospital directory and saw that the fifth level had offices for “Crisis Management and Mental Health.” Merlin waited for the next lift to arrive and headed to the fifth level himself. He roamed the hallways and found a “waiting area” where Arthur sat reading a magazine. Next, a woman, a doctor’s assistant probably, came and collected Arthur who smiled at her as though they knew each other.  
  
Arthur sought out a psychiatrist? Why didn’t Merlin know this? Gaius probably knew and didn’t tell Merlin because of all the confidentiality reasons he keeps uttering to Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes at Gaius’ need for professionalism.  
  
Merlin took a step back and just breathed for a few moments. He needed to calm down, collect himself. Then he opened the door to the waiting room and approached the receptionist.  
  
“Hi, I’d like to schedule an appointment.”  
\----


End file.
